nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Highway of the Dead
Highway of the Dead is where there's another TranZit which is one point is located in the western. is the expansive exploration mode for Call of Duty : Black Ops II Mercenariez, is the second map made available is "Green Run II" and different locations are accessible by the bus or on foot. Highway of the Dead has rounds same as TranZit, and functions like a regular zombies game aside from the size and some of the new features. A new feature, buildables, a new weapon, the Ray Rifle and all items from TranZit is the same thing. Players can also add upgrades to the bus or any places. One New type of enemy appear, the Taller and two original enemies Hellhounds and Crawler Zombies. Weapon locations Grocery Store *M14 - Inside the grocery store, between a counter and Quick Revive. Close to a Zombie Shield part. *Olympia - Inside the grocery store, opposite the windows. *Zombie Shield Street *Colt M16A1 - On the sign facing the player. School *MP5 - In the street. Next to sign. *Turbine - can be built in the street between the School. Part in the street & part from car. *Claymore - Inside the car. Claymores are on the car cushion seats. Building *Remington 870 MCS - On the side of the building. Hospital *Galvaknuckles - On the inside of the truck. In between boxes and first aid kit. *Semetex - Inside the lobby across the mystery box location. Door opened with turbine. Cemetery *AK-74u - On the side of the Tree. *Bowie Knife - Inside the facility room between the power switch can bebuilt from three parts and the power generator. Bus *B23R - On the ceiling of the bus, towards the back. Features *At least six locations are located in the map: A grocery store, street, school, building, hospital and the cemetery. *Four all new playable characters: Alex, Nathan, Sergio and Fati. *Some previous Perk-a-Colas will make a return, such as all perks and Perk-a-Fusion Machine. *One new type of zombies, the Taller can be spawn in round 5 in the hospital. *Some previous Hellhounds and Crawler Zombies will make a return. *Buildables, a new system that allows players to build objects from individual items in the world. Currently, the confirmed buildables, like Pack-a-Punch Triple Fusion Machine needs to find five parts in different location. *There are several locations on the map that are not bus stops but are also unaffected by the fog, allowing the player to move around freely, but still able to be attacked by the Denizen like in the road. Persistent Upgrades New permanent effects, called "Perma-Perks" by the community, are a new feature in Highway of the Dead same as TranZit as well as playing Survival on the standalone maps. Not all of these effects have been discovered, nor is there an exact explanation on how to get them. Some of these Perma-Perks stack with the normal perks, for example if one were to buy Quick Revive while one has the permanent quick revive, revives will be almost instantaneous. Some of these Perma-Perks can be achieved by doing certain challenges: *A player can get Quick Revive effect permanently by reviving players 3-20 times in one game. People have reported different numbers in that range. This can stack with Quick Revive itself making reviving near instant. This Perma-Perk can be lost by trying and failing to revive a downed teammate. *A player can get a form of Deadshot Daiquiri which increases the damage of headshots, causes zombies heads to explode even when shot in the body, and pulls the ADS aim more towards the head but not fully on it. It can be obtained by obtaining a double or more headshot with just a single bullet. The zombies must die from this shot, not just bleed out from being headless, to obtain the perk. This can be easily lost, but how is unknown at this time. *Reinforced windows can be permanently turned on by rebuilding a large amount of windows in one game. This permaperk means when a player rebuilds a window, the player places stronger than normal planks which take longer for zombies to rip off. The numbers are speculated but an average of around 50 windows is the most known. In order to not lose it, the player must rebuild at least one barrier every round. *Electric Blast, zombies on fire explode with an electric field instead of fire and the explosion is stronger than the normal one and also kills zombies that are nearby the exploding zombie. The proper way to obtain this has not been confirmed at this time. *A player can upgrade their perks in the Perk-a-Fusion effect permanently, and these perks making more stronger effect. Buildables *The Pack-a-Punch Tripple Fusion machine is built from the five pieces of the machine, all found within the Secret Vault at the cemetery once this area is opened. *Perk-a-Fusion machine is built from the three pieces of the machine, all found in the lobby. Easter Eggs *The major easter egg, Destroyed all the Horde, can be performed on Highway of the Dead. As an achievement on Xbox 360 and a silver trophy on PS3. *An TV set in the Grocery Store Area, play itself as Demonic Announcer Broadcast and is part of the major easter egg. Musical Easter Eggs Quotes Images COD 9 BO II Zombie Character Alex.jpg|Alex COD 9 BO II Zombie Character Nathan.jpg|Nathan COD 9 BO II Zombie Character Sergio.png|Sergio COD 9 BO II Zombie Character Fati.jpg|Fati COD 9 BO II Zombie Photo Characters.png|Original Characters Photos Trivia *In the Hospital there's six letter start with the PORTER known as H. Porter who created the Ray Gun. *when the easter egg start finding some clues, well they found spell backwards as r-e-h-t-e-a making it say "Aether". *The Pack-a-Punch Triple Fusion and Perk-a-Fusion are all the same combine, like combine weapons and upgrade perks are all the same upgrade. *The drawings in the Grocery Store says 115 reference as Element 115. References Category:Salvaje's Maps Category:Maps Category:Highway of the Dead Highway of the Dead